


Dancing In The Spotlight.

by NoirAngel011



Category: Five Nightrs at Freddy's: Sister Location, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ballora - Freeform, Circus baby - Freeform, Cosplays, Games Come To Life, Minireena - Freeform, talent show!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Max and her best friends dress up for their school talents show.Based on a true story.Side note. Scott cawthon is the creator of FNaF a video game he developed based on his family's bussniess and their hantued animatronics, but everyone thinks that its just a game.





	Dancing In The Spotlight.

It was a Sunday and Max was searching for wigs.

She needed a dark red pigtail wig for her Circus Baby cosplay.

She could in theory just put her hair in pigtails and pull it off as Baby, but Kaylee was EXTRA.

She had no idea why she would agree to something that she had such a bad experience with.

But she has to do this for Kaylee and Selah.

At last she found one.

It was dark red with long curly pigtails and a short cut in the back.

She added the wig to her cart and proceeded her search for the rest of her coutume.

She wanted a plain red short sleeve shirt, and a sparkly red skirt.

She found a red short sleeve crop top. Hmm.

Pass.

After another five minutes of scrolling, she found a CuteGirl red short sleeved shirt.

Okay. She would have to sew the sleeves she needed on it, but it would work.

Even better, when she went to check it out, a iron-on patch of Circus Baby's fan popped up.

She added the shirt and patch to her cart with the shirt and continued looking for a skirt.

She finally found one, a dark, rich red tutu covered in tool and glitter.

After previewing it a deciding it was the best one she could get, Max added it to her cart and proceeded to checkout.

With her $20 wig, the $15 shirt, $10.50 patch, and $30 skirt, it came out to a total of $87.35 including tax and shipping.

She placed in her mom's stolen credit card information and waited for her order to go through.

Great. Her stuff would be to her in two weeks. Just enough time to practice their routine and find all the makeup they needed.

She went down stairs and called up Selah.

"Hey! Do you have you skirt and shirt yet?" She asked waiting for the blonde to awnser.

"Yeah. I ordered them today. You?"

"My wig, skirt, shirt, and fan will be here in two weeks."

"Yay! Have you talked to Kaylee?"

"No, not yet."

"Okay, see you at school?"

"Yeah. Meet me in the gym 7:30 on the dot."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye" Max hung up and dialed Kaylee.

"Hey girl! You got your coustme?" The brunette asked.

"Just ordered it. What about you?"

"I have the crop top, hair spray, tiara, and eyelashes."

"Cool. Do you need earrings? I can steal some from my mom. I already stole 87 dollars from her so she won't mind."

"What the hell Max?! 87 dollars?! On what?!"

"Wig, shirt, skirt, and fan."

"Okay, your sure you can get the earrings?"

"Yeah. She never wears them."

"Okay. Have you talked to Selah?"

"Yeah. She got her stuff."

"Okay. I got to go. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Bye."

Kaylee hung up and Max put up the phone.

Their coustme was going to be awesome.

They were going as some of the Sister Location characters.

Max as Baby, Kaylee as Ballora, and Selah as Minireena.

Selah was going to have mask for Halloween, but for their school talent show, she was just going to wear blush, silver glitter eye-shadow, and some pink lip gloss.

...

At school the next day the three ten-year-olds met up in the gym at 7:25am.

"Okay, we need to practice our routine." Kaylee said.

Max was the established 'Leader' of the group, but Kaylee often liked to take over that role.

"Yeah, so Selah, do you cartwheel sit thing." Max said.

Selah stood on a yellow square on the floor and did a cartwheel, landing on her knees.

She moved her hands as if there was music into a claw motion and growled.

"Perfect!" Max and Kaylee clapped.

"All together now!" Kaylee called and they got into position, each on a yellow square.

The practiced that for a few minutes until they could land it with their eyes closed.

They moved on to the glitch and stop part for the end.

It was where their twirls started to fail, their heads began to appear like they were glitching robots, and their music started to become scary rather than cute.

They were preforming to "Trust Me" by EnchantedMob.

 When the bell finally rang and all the students were let out for the day, the three girls began discussing their sleepover

 "We should go shopping for makeup at Ulta." Selah suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Kaylee said.

The two girls looked at Max with begging eyes, she was after all hosting the sleepover.

"Okay-but your paying twenty each, out budget is eighty. Bring some extra cash just in case. Ulta's expensive. See you tonight."

"Good plan! See you tonight! Four?" Kaylee said.

"Yep! See you then!" Max waved as she biked out of the school and towards the apartment buildings across the street.

All three of the girls biked to and from school. Selah lived in the neighborhood next to Max's apartment complex. Kaylee lived over closer to the park, which was about an eighth of a mile from the school.

At four Selah and Kaylee met Max outside the gate leading to the complex.

"You ready?" Kaylee asked.

"You got the money?" Max returned.

The two girls slapped their twenties into her hands.

"Now are you ready?" Selah asked.

"Yes. Let's go"

They pretty much biked everywhere they went.

The mall was just a twenty minute bike across town.

"I also need some red ruffle fabric and some red thread so we'll have to stop at the Sew Shoppe." Max said as they crossed Main Street.

"Sounds good." Selah hummed as they pulled into the Main Street Mall.

"Ulta first? Kaylee asked, locking her bike on the rack.

"yeah sure." Max said clicking her lock into place.

The three girls walked into the brightly lit makeup store, there was barley anyone there.

They walked they isles. Up and down. Side to side. 

"Hey guys! They have bath bombs! If we have any money left over can we get some?!" Selah called.

"Maybe! Come on!" Max called back, walking off.

In the end they got a eye-shadow pallet with a silver glitter, purple glitter, pink glitter, blue glitter, white, and a red-orange glitter eye-shadow. Great. All the colors they needed. $10.

They also picked up a contor and highlighter kit and brush-blender thing. $15.

A beauty blender and makeup remover wipes. $7.

Selah found a lip gloss set with three colors, dark red, light pink, and medium scarlet. $12.

Kaylee picked out a brush set with three different eye-shadow brushes, a blush brush,and an angled foundation brush. $8.

They found a small blush called Pink This Town. $1.50.

Finally they got a foundation set with three colors and a loose setting powder. Light, fair, and tan. The perfectly fit Selah, Max, and Kaylee. $15.

Their total was  $81.22 with no extra money for the five dollar bath bombs. Sorry Selah.

With their three bags in hand they crossed the parking lot to The Sew Shoppe.

"What do you need here, Max?" Selah asked.

"Red ruffled fabric and red thread" the girl responseded.

"Oh. Okay." The girls walked inside.

It wasn't busy, but there was a few people there. About as many as you would see in the doll isle at Walmart after school.

They were looking at a wall of fabric when Max spotted it.

Sure it had some red glitter, but it was exactly what she needed.

The fabric had a slight ruffle to it, covered in glitter, perfect.

She hands it off to Kaylee and they trekked across the store to the thread section.

Finding thread wasn't hard, but choosing a shade of red was.

Max didn't think that there would ever be a color that came in so. many. freaking. shades.

At last she chose a dark red thread the color of the fabric. It had a slight iridescence to it.

The three girls walked up to the register where an old lady had just walked off with a bag of colorful fabrics printed with flowers.

Max took the fabric from Kaylee and slid it and the thread onto the counter, where Sue, the person who ran the place, rang her up.

"$7.42" the lady said, and as Max was pulling out her money she spoke again, "Don't you think you three are a little young to be out all by yourself."

"Listen. Do you want the money or not?" Max held out eight dollars.

Sue took it and didn't say another word, "keep the change and we don't need a receipt." Selah winked as Max put her coin purse back in her pocket.

And with that the three girls walked out.

...

Once home, they played games and ate pizza, as well as watched Markiplier play Sister Location, a Five Nights at Freddy's game created by Max's uncle.

It was midnight before they finally passed out.

...

Three weeks later Max had her coustme, Kaylee had her tutu, and Selah had her makeup done.

As they prepared to go on stage, Grayson and his gang of hooligans Wyatt and Caden came up to them.

"Hey! Princesses!" Grayson called.

The three looked his way as a pie from the dessert table came flying towards them.

 

_To Be Continued..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram to find out what happens at the show!  
> I'll post it when I reach 150 followers. 
> 
> @strangerthingsforlife333


End file.
